


Hail the sodomites

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a positively debauched man, who happens to pen the most salacious stories since the infamous Marquis de Sade. Until that is the self righteous Bishop James Potter brings him to court and accuses him of being a heretic and sodomite, upon being pardon for his crimes, Lucius comes up with a plan to corrupt the only virginal son of the bishop and turn him into the greatest whore Paris had ever seen.





	1. He has a son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

-Take me for the incestuous, sodomite, sadist or leave me!-

 

“This man is a heretic! His very ideals speak ill of our Lord! And the Catholic Church! He must be persecuted for the depraved crimes he has committed! His very name defines ‘bad faith’, He must be sentenced to burn so that the city maybe be cleansed of his sins!” spittle spewed from the passionate lips of Bishop Potter. He stood before his majesty’s court; his eyes searched those of the people spread out through the opulent room and smiled victoriously at their agreeing nods. 

The magistrate held up his palm for silence. “Earl of Malfoy, you stand accused of heresy and many more crimes that will not be repeated against the Catholic Church, wha have you to say in your defense.”

“The crimes I stand accused of are naught but the curiosity of a lonely man, am I to hang simply because I perceive things differently than every other man? If so then allow me your rapier Excellency, so that I may throw myself upon it, I do not much care for the burning of the rope.” 

“He mocks the court!”

“How terribly childish of my accuser to mock me so” 

“Enough! The court will pardon the Earl on this one account,” the crowd begun to murmur. “But, he will be watched closely from henceforth. Enter my court once more and I will make sure you hang for it. Release him!” the magistrate arose and left once his order was put to action. 

Lucius Malfoy spun on his heel, turned and bowed to the Bishop. “Always a pleasure” and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That fucking waste of human flesh! How terribly grand would it be if I were to reveal him for the hypocrite he is?” his ire blinded him as he paced the lavish space of his library. Two bottles of wine laid disposed on the Aubusson carpet among piles of discarded scripts. 

“Quiet grand I shall say” his best man and occasional lover halfheartedly amused, as he watched the slide of buckskin breeches hang enticingly low, he absentmindedly wondered if he would be gifted with a show.

“I want him followed, everything he does, says, breaths! I want to know!” Severus Snape continued to smirk complacently, and nodded his head in appropriate times. Lucius took a seat behind his large mahogany desk and put his pen to the paper. The quick scratching of his penmanship was heard over the flying sparks in the hearth; Severus rose to his full 6’0 feet and headed for the desk.

“As much as I enjoy watching you, I would enjoy being beneath you even more” his invitation was emphasized by the removal of his waistcoat. 

Lucius Malfoy, never a man to be persuaded twice for a good, steamy fuck, left the issue of his work and attacked his raven haired lover. The sound of sweet slapping flesh and manly groans filtered through the air.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He has a son” said Severus victoriously two nights later.

“What of it? Men have sons, Severus” blond head bowed low, Lucius’s voice dripped his annoyance as he continued to diligently scratch away on his parchment. 

“Yes,” Severus took a seat, the one usually reserved only for him in Lucius’s lavished library. “But I have heard from a little bird that the boy is quiet simply beautiful”

“Handsome” 

“No, beautiful, as beautiful as our Draco” Lucius’s head snapped up with enough force that Severus inwardly winced for him.

Lucius smiled complacently and said. “No one is as beautiful as my Draco.”

It wasn’t a biased opinion; the only son of Lucius Malfoy was rumored to be the most beautiful boy in all of Paris, even the world. Countless people traveled far and wide to gaze upon his golden beauty, poets, scholars gathered in the Malfoy court to gain inspiration. 

“He is truly lovely” 

“Have you seen him? Why haven’t I ever heard of this Potter brat?” 

Severus’s smugness grew an inch longer. “I have seen likeness of him…portraits…he is sinfully beautiful. And the reason why we have never heard of him is because the bishop has hidden him in a monastery.” 

“A monastery you say?” Severus was practically stupid with giddiness as he saw the ever debauched wheels of his lover’s mind spinning. “How lovely for the bishop” Lucius arose.

“He is to arrive in a week’s time, for the dauphin’s birthday ball.” 

“Then we must require invitations.”

“It’s been done.” Lucius smiled.

“Severus?” how wicked Lucius’s voice sounded, it made Severus want to kneel and fall prey to Lucius’s lovely rod.

“Yes Lucius”

“How vengefully sweet would it be, if I were to thoroughly turn the bishop’s son into my own personal whore? And then distribute my work among the beau monde?” 

“Devilishly sweet; quiet the genius you are my lascivious lover” Severus arose as he was beckoned.

Lucius began to divest Severus cumbersome clothing, one slow piece at a time. “I have always thought so.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“…Lord Baggerod crept into the room, the floorboards creaked beneath his healthy girth, sweat dripped while the very root of him stood at the ready, the beautiful boy helplessly looked on as the lord approached him, whip In hand he asked ‘Have you been a bad boy?’ at his nod the whip fell on the boy’s pert milk white derrière, between his legs his nectarine musk dripped---” it came from beneath the bed sheets, followed by a stifled giggle.

“You must be quiet Harry or I will stop” Oliver smiled at the positively flushed and doe eyed boy sitting beside him on the small bed. Those lips, rosy and plump begged him to lean in and just suckle. 

“Oh but Oliver, this is too wicked” he whispered with baffled innocence.

Oliver’s own rod was painfully throbbing against his folded legs, how easy would it be to ravish this boy who tempted even the god damned monks? How easy and sweet would it be if he where to tempt Harry into a hot, sweaty rump that would utterly deflower and banish the wide-eyed innocence that haloed him from everyone else. 

He would end up going to hell with the same exact easiness it took him to just imagine these wicked thoughts, but fuck, he suddenly thought, it would be so damn worth it.

“Do you want me to spank you Harry?” he desperately wanted to ask. Instead it came out as. “Do you want me to stop?”

Harry Potter licked his lips. “You must” he nodded his head to affirm his decision.

Oliver’s hand reached out involuntarily and landed on Harry’s knee. “Harry?” his voice sounded strained.

“Oliver, are you hurt?” Harry frantically whispered, his features marred with worry. 

“I’m hurting” oh heavens! Was he hurting!

“Where? Do you wish me to fetch—“He made to crawl off the bed, but Oliver stopped him, and swiftly maneuvered them so that he ended up on top of Harry and immediately covered his lips with his own. 

Harry stared wide eyed; his lips scrunched tight, his hands pressed into the mattress beneath him as he helplessly laid still. Oliver was fevered for a response, his hand reached down and tweaked Harry’s nipple through his thinly layered night robe, causing him to gasp and his mouth to open, Oliver plundered.

“O-Oliver…” Harry gasped as Oliver’s lips found the tenderness of his neck, he suckled and nipped. “S-stop it…oh please stop it!” 

Harry whispered, pleading, he felt so wicked, and hot and so good, but surely this was wrong? Oliver was doing things to him only a woman was allowed to do, his wife, if he ever took one. Oliver was a man, so did that make him a sodomite? Harry squealed and then gasped and pushed Oliver away with enough force to have the other boy to almost crash on the stone floor. Harry stared, pulling his slightly torn shirt close with his shaky hands, he backed away.

“W-what, Harry? Did you not like that?” Oliver desperately asked. 

“I-I-I—“ 

“Don’t lie…I can see that you more than liked it” Oliver’s eyes pointedly strayed to Harry’s groin. 

Harry’s face flushed, and he licked his lips. “It’s wrong Oliver…if the monks find out—“

“They won’t,” Oliver approached and took Harry’s hand. “It’ll be our little secret, Harry” Oliver gently pushed the sinfully dark hair out of Harry’s eyes and softly leaned in and kissed his lips.

“Doesn’t it feel good when I touch you?” 

Harry bit his lip and nodded. “But the bible—“

Oliver kissed his neck, slowly lowering them back down. “Let me make you feel good, Harry” Harry moaned as he was touched in places he had never realized could be so---so delightful when touched.

“Room check!” The booming voice of one of the father’s caused Oliver to immediately jump off of Harry and scurry away to his own bed. Leaving Harry slightly dazed and aching.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N: Don’t forget to review!


	2. Forgive

Chapter one

A.N: Thanks for the Reviews! 

 

~Forgive them father, for they know not what they do~

 

Oliver Wood was a very wicked boy, and Harry Potter prayed for the salvation of his soul, the things they had done the eve before was positively the Devil’s call of temptation and Harry felt shammed that he had so readily fallen prey to such sinful acts, with another boy no less! His father would be disappointed; his ire would know no bounds if he ever received word of what had taken place. Harry prayed, asked for forgiveness and now he fasted in order to receive benediction from God. His father would not find out, because soon, everything would be forgotten, eradicated from Harry’s mind. 

 

With slow and calculated movements, Harry crossed himself and arose from the pew; he flipped the hood of his brown cloak on his head and exited the room. Through the echoing halls of the monastery, he tapped his way to Cardinal priest Puccini’s office, having been summoned minutes prior to his prayer. This monastery was his home, since the age of six to his now sixteen years, it was all he knew, the priests were his fathers, they guided, advised and punished like parents, the brothers were exactly that, brothers to him in all that he did, and he had considered Oliver the best of them until last evenings events; but people could be saved and Harry truly believed that the Devil had temporarily gotten a hold of his brother and Harry forgave him for that. 

 

 

Harry’s father, bishop James Potter, renowned for his work in Vatican, having worked closely with the pope, had strongly believed that Harry needed to immediately know the gospel of the lord, so he had been taken from a home he barely remembered and brought here, in the remote country side of France. His father had never been an affectionate man and Harry did not remember his mother, he knew that she had passed on his birth and that was all. So he did not miss much in the area of family, but the hope that he and his father could find some common ground on which to stand on had Harry very eager to go back home, him going back home was the reason for his summoning. His luggage had been packed and sat beneath his bed awaiting his departure on the morrow. 

 

 

With a soft knock on the oaken door, as he came to a stop, Harry waited for an answer from within; his wait was but for a breath of a second before the muffled, ‘enter’ reached his ears. He palmed the door handle and disappeared inside. The office was simple in its décor, a desk, large enough to have leaves of parchment and stacks of books splayed out, a wooden chair, two massive bookcases of each of the side walls, a tapestry depicting a battle of heaven and hell, a window set behind the desk and the Cardinal himself, seeming to belong in a room such as this.

 

Rotund, balding, and as eccentric as the catholic faith would allow, the cardinal was a man who spoke little, but knew far too many things, shinning clearly from his tear dropped blue eyes. He gifted Harry with a yellow toothed smile and beckoned him to sit in the only other chair set in the room. In all the twenty cardinal priests and cardinal deacons in the monastery, Cardinal Puccini put Harry slightly out of ease. But Harry sat nonetheless and waited. 

 

“Harry, my boy, your Father is too arrive on the marrow to take you home.” Yes, Harry was aware that his father was to arrive tomorrow, why the cardinal insisted on repeating that news was beyond Harry’s mind, the man truly was odd, but, God loves all man, and so Harry lived by what god preached. 

 

“Yes, Father” it demanded a response, so Harry gave one. 

 

“I must warn you, Harry” Hands locked behind his back, the cardinal began to slowly pace. “The world is a very precarious and vile place, outside these walls the Devil works is a constant.” He stopped, turned and focused beady blue eyes on Harry. 

 

“I understand” Harry removed his hood, in order for the cardinal to better see his face. 

 

The cardinal shook his head. “No, my son, I do not believe you have the slightest inkling.” He came around, approaching Harry, his eyes emitting something foreign and yet vaguely familiar. 

 

“Someone like you would be forbidden flesh to hungry predators wetting their jowls for a taste,” Harry looked on wearily as the cardinal did just that, his fingers caressing the ruddy mounds of Harry’s cheek. 

 

Oh how terribly awkward Harry felt, his viridian pools blinked and so temptingly involuntary he licked the fleshy beds of his rose red lips. 

 

“I-I do not understand…” he was sweating, the pricks of tension and nerves, licked the pits of his arms. 

 

Very awkward indeed. 

 

Forgive him lord for he knows not what he does….forgive him lord for he knows not what he does…forgive him lord for he knows not what he does...

 

Eyes tightly sealed, hands tightly interlocked, Harry repeated the mantra with dogged energy, he knew not why evil persisted the once holy halls of the monastery, but Harry was not going to allow it reign….Sodomy was wrong! So biblically wrong! It was the Devil’s work, temptation that needed to be un-rooted. 

 

“Your innocence may be your downfall,” Harry’s eyes peeled open, and he sighed in relief, the cardinal looked somewhat sane once more, Harry thanked god for the answering of his prayers. “You may leave, have your things prepared by the break of fast tomorrow” he seemed troubled, his demeanor radiated his plight and Harry sent a silent prayer that the cardinal’s repentance comes swiftly. 

A.N: Hope you’ll like it…thanks for the reviews!


	3. Vow

Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters in the potter-verse

A.N: sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews!

 

The Potter carriage was big, black and emblazoned with the family crest, it came to a steady stop as the four massive horses were pulled to halt. Puffs of breath snorted from their noses, as they clomped in place and shook their dark heads. Harry took a step back, not use to animals of such girth and power, but he was fascinated nonetheless and his large eyes hid little of his curiosity. 

 

“They are quiet beautiful, are they not?” Harry lifted his gaze to the unknown voice; a man of course, with hair as raven black as Harry’s own, growing long and loose about his shoulders, he wore black breeches, along with knee high riding boots and a dark velvet over coat. The perfect society gentleman, had it not been for the overlong length of his raven tresses. His face was positively alight with what Harry could’ve described as mischief; his smile was far too beaming and Harry vaguely thought that he should remember this man, but his memory proved failing. 

 

As he stopped before Harry, he extended a hand. “Hello Harry, I’ am Lord Black, a close friend of your father and your godfather and of course your happy escort.” His voice was light, flippant, Harry liked it, and it was after all pleasant to the ears. 

 

Harry smiled and took his offered hand. “Hello Lord Black” 

 

“Oh none of that, just Sirius, I’ am not much for titles and all that society horseshit” Harry gasped, Sirius smiled and pulled his godson into what he surmised as a long overdue hug. After the bone crushing hug, he stepped away and truly looked at the boy he had been given partial responsibility of. 

 

“You are the spitting image of your mother, Harry” he seemed lost, and then he shook his head as if remembering a thought and ruffled the soot black hair beneath his hand. “But with your father’s hair” he did not halt to see the hopeful expression on Harry’s face, as he leaned down to pick up the solitary suitcase.

 

“Come along, we must make time if we are to arrive Avignon, by nightfall,”

 

Harry settled in the crimson velvet squabs and looked at man beside him. “But I thought my father was in Paris” 

 

“Yes, James is in Paris, but that is not where he has asked me to bring you” with a tap on the roof, the carriage jerked and began to move. 

 

“But—“he was thoroughly confused, was he wrong in trusting this man? The cardinal had warned him of bad men, who where out to do him wrong, but surely not this man?

 

Seeing the troubled looked on Harry’s visage Sirius took pity and explained further. “Your father has asked me to bring you to my château in Avignon, in the hopes that you will enjoy your reprieve for the summer.” Half truths were not punishable by god, so Sirius told a half truth. 

 

So trusting his godson, he smiled complacently at Sirius and settled in for the journey ahead.   
_____________

The room was hot, the heady scent of sex perfumed the air, clothes, wine goblets and a imitations of phalluses littered the floor, Severus grinned, it seemed his little godson was striving on the sinful path of his father, how terribly happy Lucius would be to learn that his heir was quiet au courant with the most rigid of his academics. A dozen or so bodies laid fully nude on the massive bed dominating the room, among the nude bodies, one person sorely stood out, Draco Malfoy, the golden beauty of Paris and infamous libertine slept so serenely, a sedate smirk swept over his lips as the voluptuous body of the only woman on the bed leaned further into him and he involuntarily brought his hand to one of her milky white breast and squeezed.

 

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Severus intoned as he walked over to window and withdrew the opaque curtains, allowing rays of bright sunshine to filter through the glass windows. 

 

“Go hang yourself Severus.” Draco’s voice groggily responded. 

 

“I’ am sure your mother will be quiet intrigued with the news of her son hosting a roman orgy in his apartments, along with all your other many lovely escapades.” Narcissa Malfoy would have him sent to the country, exiled and completely without a farthing to his name, if she were to ever find out what exactly Draco did during his time away, time meant for the focus of his academics. 

 

Where as Lucius was a devout sinner and heretic, Narcissa went out of her way to paint a pretty, saintly picture of herself and her son and she despised Lucius’s constant negative influence on Draco. 

 

“My mother is a fucking harridan and you old man are beginning to sound like her,” Draco arose, unapologetically rolled over the grumbling bodies of his bed partners. He was glorious, his body, lithe, his skin, immaculately white; he stretched and then turned to a cautiously gawking Severus. 

 

Upon seeing his godfather lick his lips, Draco smirked. “Do you wanna have a go? I’ am in the mood to be brutality fucked”

 

“Don’t be lewd” 

 

“Oh but it’s so fun” he stalked over to where Severus stood, his body whispered close as he slowly ran his fingers over Severus’s black overcoat and he grinned, licked his lips and said. “Share your cream Severus.” 

 

His godfather did not protest as Draco slowly fell to his knees, his grey eyes never strayed from lustful obsidian as he freed Severus from his breeches. “This could poke an eye out” Draco jested as he kissed the twitching tip of the weeping head. 

 

Severus clenched his hands tightly at his sides as Draco’s mouth sucked, and licked, and kissed, and hummed…oh Merciful heavens, Draco’s mouth was a thing with unholy powers. It wasn’t too long before he was thrusting violently in that mouth, and then he was spent, his release came unexpectedly, but so welcomed.

 

“One must always drink their cream in the morning,” Draco smacked his lips together as he leaned over and pecked Severus on the cheek. “It does wonders for ones body” with that he disappeared in one of the adjoining rooms where Severus hoped was to clean himself and prepare for the journey to the city.

 

____________

 

They where almost the château, Sirius looked over at his sleeping godson and couldn’t help reaching out and caressing away a stand of satin soft tendrils away from Harry’s slightly parted lips. It was almost beguiling how truly lovely Harry was, a loveliness that would and could possibly corrupt men; Harry was naïve, innocent and easily trusting, someone could take advantage of those rare qualities and use it against him, just as surely as surely as the monastery had protect him, Sirius vowed to protect his godson from those people and himself.   
___________

A.N: okay…that’s that for now…thanks for the reviews!


End file.
